Love, Friendship and Happiness
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Jaejoong harus memilih antara cintanya atau persahabatannya, ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. YunJae FF, BL, Oneshot, Warning Inside, Just Read and Review...


**Love, Friendship and Happiness**

**.**

**.**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All cast belongs to God,but this story is mine

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Lenght: Oneshot

**Warning!**

**AU, Boy x Boy, OOC **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong lelaki berwajah cantik itu, tebangun dengan rasa pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Ia melirik jam yang terpajang apik di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus menerus pulang larut malam, tidak -sama sekali dia tidak dihimpit pekerjaan yang menumpuk, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya sendirian, berteman keheningan. Ia memang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, hanya kakaknya yang sudah menikah dan –tinggal bersama suami dan anaknya- yang tersisa saat ini.

.

Satu persatu orang-orang terdekatnya meninggalkannya –secara fisik, teman bermain bolanya semasa SMA –Kim Junsu pindah ke Jepang karena mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, sampai sekarang ia memutuskan menetap disana. Lalu Park Yoochun salah satu sahabatnya semasa kuliah, kini disibukkan dengan dunia keartisannya. Ya, dia sekarang menjadi aktor sekaligus penyanyi solo yang diperhitungkan eksistensinya di industri hiburan Korea. Changmin, ah benar sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang dan wajahnya manis tidak bisa terlupa begitu saja, namun sekarang ia sudah sibuk menjadi salah satu pembuat _game_ perangkat lunak terkenal, tidak ada lagi waktu main-main baginya. Dan yang terakhir,

Jung Yunho, sosok tinggi besar, berkulit coklat dan berwajah rupawan. Sampai saat ini hanya dia yang masih berada di jangkauan Jaejoong, setidaknya mereka masih bekerja di tempat yang sama, dan diantara semua yang Jaejoong sayangi, Yunho-lah yang selama ini menjadi sandaran bagi Jaejoong tempatnya berbagi keluh kesah.

.  
Bagi Jaejoong Yunho sangat berharga.

.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan ketika merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnmu adalah, ketika kau benci dengan obat-obatan kimia dan eksistensi dokter. Entah sejak kapan Jaejoong tidak tahu, yang jelas ia begitu membenci dokter dan segala peralatannya, termasuk jarum suntik salah satunya. Dan yang lebih parah untuk lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu ialah dia tidak bisa mengkonsumsi obat, baik itu kapsul, tablet, atau bahkan sirup. Bukannya sembuh justru dia akan muntah jika mengkonsumsinya, aneh memang kelainan Jaejoong merupakan imbas dari sugestinya sewaktu kecil bahwa obat itu pahit, dan ia membencinya.

Dan ia menyesalinya sekarang.

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung Jaejoong berjalan kedapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis, kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Yah ia menyadari kalau ia demam sekarang. Andai saja ia tidak hidup sendirian, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Saat ini Jaejoong kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dengan plaster kompres yang melekat didahinya. Sedikit gemetar ia meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang,  
"Ya, Jae... ada apa menelepon sepagi ini? Maafkan aku tapi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yoorin, hari ini kami _fitting_ baju pernikahan Jae, kau tau aku tidak sabar menantikannya." Tutur Yunho panjang lebar, membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta bantuan Yunho membelikannya obat herbal di toko kakek Hong.

"Oh, begitu... ya sudah Yun, aku tidak ingin menganggu, selamat bersenang-senang." Jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya.  
"Ah-terimakasih Jae, ngomong-ngomong kenapa menelepon heum? Kau belum menjawabnya Jae?" tanya Yunho heran.  
"Ah, tidak aku hanya ingin meneleponmu saja, aku kesepian dihari libur hehehe." Jawab Jaejoong sebisa mungkin sambil menahan kepalannya yang berdenyut, -sakit.  
"Maafkan aku, mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengobrol, ku sarankan kau segera mencari pendamping Jae, jadi ada yang akan memperhatikanmu." Saran Yunho tulus, namun bagi Jaejoong saran dari Yunho membuat kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit.

Jaejoong, menyerah kemudian menghubungi kakak perempuannya –terpaksa. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan lagi. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak karena kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk mengurus Hyuna –keponankannya. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena demam yang tidak tertangani dengan baik. Tak lama setelah ia menelpon _nuna_-nya, sang kakak ipar datang ke apartemennya membawakannya obat herbal, bubur dan berbagai macam makanan lainnya. Ia beruntung kakak iparnya adalah lelaki yang baik, bersedia membantunya meski ia baru pulang dari Busan. Tentu saja _nuna_nya tidak bisa kemana-mana hanya menitipkan salam dan doa cepat sembuh untuk Jaejoong, si kecil Hyuna sedang tidak enak badan jadi ia tidak bisa pergi menemui Jaejoong. 

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

Malam kian larut, -lagi Jaejoong termenung sendirian di balkon apartemennya tak mengindahkan hembusan angin malam yang bisa saja membuat demamnya kembali kambuh. Pikirannya menerawang . Selama ini ia terlalu bergantung pada orang-orang yang ia sebut sahabatnya, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa orang lain bisa saja terluka karena kelakuannya.

Ia ingat dulu Kim Junho –kakak Junsu- sempat marah padanya, karena meanggap Jaejoong merebut Junsu darinya. Memang sebagian waktunya ia habiskan bersama Junsu waktu itu. Atau Yoochun yang pernah gagal mengikuti audisi hanya karena ia meminta tolong mengantarkannya ke dokter hewan karena kucingnya –Jiji keracunan. Yang saat itu terlintas diotaknya hanyalah bagaimana menyelamatkan Jiji, hingga tanpa sadar ia memaksa Yoochun. Dan Yoochun dengan ikhlas harus merelakan audisi pentingnya. Lain dengan Changmin yang sempat marah ketika Jaejoong menyuruhnya memperbaiki keran airnya yang bocor padahal Changmin sedang ada ujian. Dan banyak lagi hal yang membuat ia sadar selama ini ia banyak menyusahkan. Ia lelaki namun tidak becus dalam banyak hal, selalu tergantung pada orang disekitarnya. Bukannya ia manja hanya saja ia terbiasa diperhatikan. Tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya untuk memanfaatkan sahabat-sahabatnya, ia benar-benar tulus menyayangi orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia menyadari bahwa dia bukan orang sesupel Yunho, seceria Junsu, semenawan Yoochun atau sejenius Changmin. Ia hanyalah pria dewasa biasa yang tidak terlalu bisa bergaul, dia sangat sulit terbuka dengan orang lain apalagi dengan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang membuatnya sedikit banyak sulit mendapatkan teman yang tulus.  
Mungkin hanya mereka berempat dan segelintir orang yang memposisikan dirinya sama dengan orang kebanyakan.

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

Nama itu selalu berhasil membuat dadanya berdesir saat ia mengucapkannya. Jaejoong memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya tau ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, tetapi ia juga belum pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki. Sampai saat ini hanya satu nama yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyaman saat memikirkannya. 

Lelaki itu,

Jung Yunho~

Ia baru menyadarinya enam bulan lalu saat Yunho memperkenalkan kekasihnya, gadis cantik dari kalangan sederhana bernama Choi Yoorin. Jaejoong akui ia gadis yang manis, lembut juga baik hati. Bahkan gadis itu masih membiarkan ia berada di sekeliling Yunho, sampai saat Yunho meminta pada Jaejoong untuk tidak terlalu 'menganggu'nya lagi tepatnya sebulan yang lalu.

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

_Jaejoong berjalan sambil tersenyum riang menuju ruangan kerja Yunho. Ia berencana mengajak Yunho membeli kucing peliharaan baru menggantikan Jiji yang meninggal satu tahun lalu. Jaejoong kesepian semenjak ditinggal Jiji.  
__**Kriet~  
**__Derit suara pintu terbuka tak mengusik satu-satunya orang di dalam ruangan itu.  
Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho masih sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di depannya, begitu serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.  
"Yun, kau masih sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong basa basi.  
Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum melihat Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya. "Oh, hai Jae, ada perlu apa aku hampir menyelesaikan laporan bulanan, tinggal sedikit lagi." Jawabnya ramah.  
"__**Great**__, berarti kita bisa cepat pulang hari ini? Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke __**pet shop**__, aku ingin membeli kucing baru Yun, aku sangat kesepian sendirian di apartemen. Kumohon kau mau kan?" oceh Jaejoong panjang lebar jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.  
Yunho menghela nafas kalau sudah seperti ini ia tidak tega untuk menolak Jaejoong, sungguh ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan lelaki berkulit pucat di hadapannya.  
"Maafkan aku Jae, sepertinya aku tidak biasa,"  
"Kenapa? Kau mau berkencan dengan gadismu itu lagi? Baiklah kau memang tidak peduli lagi padaku, aku mengerti aku sudah biasa ditinggalkan, aku pergi." Potong Jaejoong panjang lebar, mau tidak mau Yunho harus ekstra sabar, Jaejoong memang pria dengan __**moodswin**__g yang tinggi,  
"Jae, dengar aku belum selesai bicara." Yunho mencoba menahan Jaejoong._

"_Kalau begitu kau akan menemaniku kan?!" tanya Jaejoong tapi terdengar seperti memerintah. Salah satu sifat Jaejoong yang tidak disukai Yunho adalah keegoisan Jaejoong._

"_Demi Tuhan Jae, hari ini aku akan makan malam dengan keluraga Yoorin. Mengertilah sudah beberapa kali aku membatalkan janji karena kesibukanku aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa lagi kali ini." Yunho mencoba meredam amarahnya. Sifat lain Jaejoong adalah keras kepala.  
"Tapi aku ingin punya kucing bau hari ini juga Yun. Dan aku ingin kau yang memilihkan kucingnya untukku!" __**See? Stubborn**__ Jaejoong.  
"Besok saja __**ne**__?" bujuk Yunho sabar.  
"Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi memelihara kucing lagi." Putus Jaejoong seenaknya.  
"Kim Jaejoong, __**For God's Sake**__ tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa dan berhenti bergantung padaku? Kau menyusahkan." Yunho terpancing emosi dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong tersentak, selama lima tahun ia bersahabat dengan Yunho baru kali ini Yunho membentak Jaejoong._

"_Baiklah, urusi saja gadismu itu."  
__**Brak~**__  
Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan runho dengan kaki menghentak, dan membanting pintu ruangan Yunho dengan keras.  
__**Arrgh~**_

_Yunho menjambak rambutnya kasar. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja Jaejoong sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini.  
_

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu Jaejoong merenungkan semuanya. Semua yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar adanya dia egois, keras kepala sangat bergantung pada Yunho, dan terlebih lagi ia sering menyusahkan Yunho. baik dalam urusan pribadi maupun pekerjaan, namun selama in Yunho tidak pernah melakukan protes padanya, sehingga ia sering kali mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Dia terlalu egois dan ingin memonopoli Yunho, tanpa ia sadari ada orang lain yang juga membutuhkan Yunho. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau selama ini Yunho sudah mulai merasakan kejenuhan padanya. Hanya saja ia berusaha memungkirinya.  
Satu lagi sifat buruk Jaejoong yaitu,  
-tidak peka.  
Keesokan paginya sebelum masuk jam kantor Jaejoong meminta maaf pada Yunho. Hal yang terpikir dalam benak Jaejoong saat itu adalah ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang mereka jalin selama ini, terlebih ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya –lagi. Karena ia tahu Yunho tulus padanya.

Hubungan keduanya kembali membaik, Jaejoong mencoba berdamai dengan kehadiran gadis itu diantara ia dan Yunho, juga berdamai pada hatinya untuk mencoba membuang rasa yang mulai tumbuh subur itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh memasuki relung hatinya perasaan rumit yang dinamakan –cinta. 

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti ketika ponsel disampingnya bergetar, dengan senyuman ia mengusap layar ponselnya.

"Ya, hallo?"

"Oh Jae, kau belum tidur? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan? Apa kau sakit? Kau dimana sekarang?"cecar Yunho, membuat Jaejoong terkikik.  
"Ish, bagaimana aku menjawabnya, kenapa kau bertanya seakan-akan aku buronan _eoh_?" canda Jaejoong.  
"Ya! Aku mengakhawatirkanmmu Jae, tadi siang aku menelponmu berkali kali, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."  
"Benarkah?" Jaejoong semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak melengkungkan senyuman.

"-aku tadi ketiduran setelah meminum obat herbal dari Kakek Hong, semalam aku demam, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Lanjut Jaejoong.  
"syukurlah, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu Jae, aku merasa buruk." Sesal Yunho.  
"Jadi kau ingin melewatkan waktu seharian denganku dan membatalkan acara _fitting_ baju pernikahanmu begitu?" goda Jaejoong.  
"Tentu saja tidak Jae, paling tidak aku bisa mampir ke apartemenmu menyuruh Yoorin memasakkan bubur lalu aku membelikanmu obat herbal." Jawab Yunho tulus.  
Perkataan Yunho, seperti boomerang bagi Jaejoong. Tadinya ia benar-benar bercanda, tak menyangka Yunho akan menanggapinya dengan serius. Setidaknya Jaejoong sempat berharap kalau Yunho akan berbohong dengan mengatakan ia akan melalakukannya –menemani Jaejoong- namun Jaejoong lupa bahwa sahabatnya terkadang terlalu jujur.  
"Terimakasih Yun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa marah,  
"Istirahatlah Jae, sampai besok."  
"Kau juga Yun, istirahatlah."  
Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya, see? Ia tidak sendirian walaupun secara fisik Yunho tidak berada disampingnya, namun ia masih bisa merasakan perhatian Yunho padanya.  
Ia hanya perlu berdamai dengan itu, sedikit lagi ia pasti bisa.  
Bisa sepenuhnya mengubur perasaan cintanya, menggantinya dengan perasaan tulus sebagai sahabat, seperti sebelumnya. 

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sosok menawan yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Baru saja ia diberi kehormatan untuk menjadi _bestman_ sang mempelai pria. Berkali-kalipun ia tak bisa memungkiri Yunho sahabatnya sangatlah tampan dan mempesona, ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah jatuh cinta –atau bahkan sampai saat ini- pada sosok itu.  
Upacara pernikahan Yunho dan Yoorin berjalan dengan khidmat. Semua orang ikut berbahagia termasuk Jaejoong.

.  
Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk sendirian menikmati segelas _wine_. Saat ini resepsi pernikahan sedang berlangsung.

.  
"Yun, kenapa kesini?" ia memandangi Yunho bingung dan mengalihkan atensinya pada mempelai wanita yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan beberapa tamu.  
"Aku hanya mencoba menghibur pria kesepian di depanku ini." Canda Yunho dengan memamerkan senyum andalannya yang hampir saja membuat Jaejoong goyah.  
"Kau tidak perlu mengejekku seperti itu Jung, aku bahagia dengan kesendiriannku saat ini kau tau bukan?" jawab Jaejoong retoris, yang membat Yunho tergelak.

"Terimakasih Jae."  
"Sama-sama Yun." Mereka tersenyum tulus satu sama lain.

Semua orang mengalami fase kehidupan yang berbeda-beda, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong. Dulu ia dan Junsu bagai kembar yang tak terpisahkan mengalahkan hubungan Junsu dengan kakak kembarnya sendiri, namun seiring waktu berjalan hubungan mereka menjauh secara alami, banyak hal yang yang terjadi, namun bukan berarti selama ini hubungan Junsu dan Jaejoong, -tidak mereka masih saling menelpon dan berkirim email paling tidak seminggu sekali. Hanya saja jarak yang membuat Jaejoong tidak merasakan eksistensi Junsu secara nyata di hidupnya.  
Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin seperti tiga serangkai saat berkuliah, namun masa itu juga terlewatkan, mereka sudah dengan jalan hidup masing-masing. Kesibukanlah yang mengalangi mereka berkumpul bersama meskipun dalam satu kota, meskipun sesekali mereka saling berkunjung, minum soju bersama dan semalaman begadang untuk bercerita dengan banyak hal.  
dan sosok Yunho mungkin yang terakhir hadir di dalam fase kehidupan Jaejoong. Mereka adalah rekan kerja baru, satu divisi. Bekerja bersama dalam waktu yang lama membuat hubungan kasat mata itu terjalin begitu saja, hanya saling memahami kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing untuk membuat hubungan baik itu bertahan.  
Semuanya, baik Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan terlebih Yunho merupakan bagian dari kisah hidupnya. Mulai dari ia remaja, beranjak dewasa sampai saat ini dimana ia sedang menapaki tahap dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Mereka memberinya banyak pelajaran hidup, tentang arti menyanyangi, tentang ati memahami dan mengerti, dan tentang arti mencintai tanpa harus memiliki, lebih penting tentang bagaimana kebahagiaan itu sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk merelakan perasaan 'terlarangnya'. Ia bertekad untuk tetap berjalan kedepan beriringan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama terhadap Yunho ia berusaha untuk membalas ketulusan hati Yunho dengan sewajarnya.  
Setiap orang punya cara tersendiri untuk meraih kebahagiannya, begitu pula Jaejoong yang saat ini bahagia dengan melepaskan kebahagiaannya yang lain, dan berharap ia akan mendapatkan gantinya –kebahagiaan- yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ia rasakan saat ini. _**Well, everything need a sacrifice right?  
**_  
Jaejoong berdiri melambaikan tangannya tersenyum kepada kedua mempelai yang kini memasuki mobil –yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel. Kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum dengan tulus, tanpa beban meskipun dihatinya masih tersimpan rasa itu –rasa cintanya terhadap jung Yunho sebagai lelaki.  
"Yunho-ya, berbahagialah dengan begitu aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku." Bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**-[Yun-Jae]-**

**.**

_**AT NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING  
**_**~-~-~-~-~**  
Malam ini Yunho menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho begitu grogi dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok, ya besok adalah hari penting yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Mereka menikmati sebotol _wine_, Yunho hanya minum sedikit lebih banyak Jaejoong yang meminumnya. Yunho terkikik melihat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah –efek _wine_. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan. Meskipun Jaejoong egois, keras kepala, dan suka bermanja padanya sejujurnya Jaejoong adalah lelaki yang baik, ia selama ini nyaman berada didekat Jaejoong. Bersama Jaejoong ia bebas mengeskpresikan dirinya, bercerita tentang banyak hal sampai hal pribadinya semuanya Jaejoong tahu. Terhadap pria manis di hadapannya Yunho tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun. Karena ia percaya Jaejoong tidak akan menusuknya dari belakang. Yang ia tahu Jaejoong sangat tulus.

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati sepertinya ia akan segera mabuk.  
"Ya, kau mabuk Jae." Yunho merebut sebotol _wine_ yang akan di buka Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoong menatapnya aneh, dan tanpa disadari Jaejoong meracau mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Yunho.

"Yunho~ya, Jung Yunho, beruang gendut, Yunnie, _My Yunnie_, kau tau-" Jaejoong menatap tajam sepasang iris coklat didepannya dengan intens, kedua telapak tangannya ia pakai untuk penangkup pipi pria berwajah kecil itu.

"-entak sejak kapan aku menyadari kalau-"  
"aku jatuh cinta padamu, hihihi..."  
Bagai tersambar petir Yunho terpaku di tempat, wajahnya memucat.  
"-aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi disini –Jaejoong mengarahkan tangan Yunho ke dada sebelah kirinya- berdetak sangat cepat saat menatapmu, melihatmu tersenyum bahkan hanya dengan suaramu tapi-" lagi jaejoong memberi jeda.  
"-akan terasa sakit saat melihatmu bersama wanita itu."  
"Jae, aku-" Yunho mencoba menyela namun dipotong lagi oleh Jaejoong.  
"Tenang saja, bagiku melihatmu bahagia itu sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian.

Yunho kembali membeku ditempat, pikirannya berkecamuk. _**Oh God**_, bahkan sahabatnya itu kini mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat beberapa jam sebelum ia mengucap janji pernikahan. Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai ia menyadari wajah Jaejoong semakin mendekat dan...  
_**~CUP~**_

Bibir cherry Jaejoong menempel dibibir hatinya, Yunho membatu, bahkan ia tidak punya sedikitpun tenaga untuk menolak Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut perlahan menggerakkan bibir atasnya menyesap bibir atas Yunho dengan begitu hati-hati, mengulumnya perlahan. Tanpa terasa air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya dari pelupuk mata sepasang _doe eyes_ kelamnya, ciuman pertamanya dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya terasa begitu memabukkan, begitu manis namun juga terasa getir disaat yang bersamaan. Tak lama Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya, ia tersenyum menatap wajah terkejut Yunho yang berada di depannya, Jaejoong terkekeh kecil kemudian menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Yunho. Sesaat kemudian hanya suara deru nafas teratur yang terdengar, saat Yunho kembali meraih kesadarannya saat itu pulalah Jaejoong menjelajah alam mimpinya.  
Yunho menghela nafas berat "Hei, Kim Jaejoongie setelah melakukan ini padaku kau tertidur begitu saja _eoh_? Dasar tidak keren, aku bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu." Yunho terkekeh pelan. Lalu menggedong sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang.

Cukup lama ia berdiam mengamati wajah damai Jaejoong yang tertidur, sementara ia bergulat dengan pemikirannya, sejujurnya ia masih shock dengan pengakuan Jaejoong tadi. Meskipun ia pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu –Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya- namun tetap saja ia tidak siap.

"Jae,kau tau pria baik sepertimu pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Bisik Yunho sembari mengelus surai almond yang sedikit berantakan itu.  
"Maafkan aku..." lagi Yunho bersuara, kali ini nada bicaranya kental dengan perasaan bersalah.

Yunho menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuh Jaejoong lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

Lagi, airmatanya tidak bisa tertahan untuk tidak mengalir. Yunho memang tidak secara gamblang menolaknya tetapi, untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir hatinya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Terasa sesak memang, namun juga lega secara bersamaan.

Yang tidak Yunho tahu adalah Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya bersandiwara. Memang begitu pengecut membuat Yunho mengira kalau ia sedang mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri namun itulah cara terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi rasa bersalah Yunho, dan mereka dapat memulai esok hari seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

**Cinta **dan** persahabatan**, Jaejoong sekarang tahu mana yang ia pilih.  
.

.

.

.

**-END-  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)  
semoga bisa diterima...  
Mind to review?  
**


End file.
